A Sacana Esposa do Meu Chefe
by Cherrry-Bomb.91
Summary: Sou Sasuke, trabalho a pouco tempo numa empresa de publicidade. Meu chefe era o maior babaca. Sempre era convidado para festinhas particulares e ele sempre estava no meio- soltando piadinhas sem graça -, mas a vantagem dele ir era a sua esposa, Sakura. Tive o prazer de conversar com ela, e descobri que a esposa de meu chefe era uma safada. E claro eu me aproveitei.


**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá estou aqui com mais uma história onshot para vocês. Totalmente hentai e muita putaria para aqueles leitores pervos kkkkkkkkk Para aqueles que não gostam de ler safadesas e palavriados chulos, aconcelho não ler.  
Espero que gostem, comentem e favoritem.  
Boa Leitura.

**Aviso:**

O Ministério da Leitura Adverte: Naruto não é meu, pertence ao tio Kishimoto, se fosse meu só existiria sasusaku nessa p****!  
Não recomendado para menores de 18+ no vermelho.  
Contem: hentai, sexo, putaria e palavriado de baixo calão.  
Comentem, favoritem e possivelmente recomendem.  
Não plagie, por que plágio é crime.  
E NÃO ME DENUNCIE PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1:Capítulo Único.**_

Eu me chamo Sasuke Uchiha, tenho 25 anos e comecei a trabalhar a pouco numa empresa de publicidades. Apesar dos meus três meses nesse trabalho novo, já conhecia todo o pessoal. Eu sempre era convidado a festas e jantares particulares entre amigos. Como eu era mais novo, sempre ficava meio de fora das conversas, mas eu não ligava muito.

Entre o pessoal do trabalho, nosso chefe, Sasori sempre estava no meio da farra. O cara era um verdadeiro babaca. Sempre arrogante e fazendo graça de todo mundo. Ninguém o aguentava muito mais ele era o chefe, ele era quem demitia. E isso era o motivo suficiente para todos o engolirem. Quando rolava festa ou churrasco era pior, pois o cara bebia pra caramba e ficava mais mala ainda. A única vantagem de convidá-lo pra festa era que sua mulher sempre vinha junto.

Sakura, uma mulher muito agradável, linda e terrivelmente sexy, sempre conversava com todo mundo e era bem simpática. Ela tinha uns 25 - minha idade. Ela tinha os cabelos rosa bem longo e liso. Olhos verdes, nariz arrebitado e afinado e um belo sorriso que encantava todo mundo. O fato era que todo mundo se perguntava como uma mulher dessas podia estar casada com um cara tão Mané. O pior era que ela tinha um corpo em sensual, com um traseiro firme e empinado e coxas torneadas. Era uma pena, uma mulher assim desperdiçada.

Numa dessas festas informais na casa de outro casal - Shikamaru e Temari -, se reuniram umas 20 pessoas, e eu inclusive. A rotina era a de sempre: Comida, bebida e conversa. Sasori como sempre estava na mesma, enchendo o saco de todo mundo, contando piada sem graça e bebendo pra caramba. Eu já cansado dessa rotina, fui beber na cozinha, ficando na minha.

Foi então que um grupo de pessoas entrou pra pegar mais bebida, entre elas Sakura, que estava tão gostosa como de costume. Uma camisa branca de manga comprida, uma calça jeans e salto alto. Eu olhava pra ela e imaginava aquele corpo nu numa cama com aquela bunda perfeita. Aos poucos, as pessoas foram voltando para sala de estar, e eu fiquei conversando com ela. Como todas às vezes, ela era muito agradável e conversávamos de qualquer coisa. Ela soltou um suspiro cansado e disse:

– Sasori bebeu demais, de novo. Eu odeio quando ele bebe desse jeito, sempre me causa vergonha e me chateio com isso. Sem contar que tenho que cuidar dessa bebedeira toda quando chegarmos em casa.

Aproveitei o assunto e mandei uma indireta para ela:

– Como uma mulher tão bonita e agradável como você, foi se meter nessa?

Ela sorriu.

– Antes era diferente. Sasori era carinhoso e atencioso comigo, até o nosso aniversário de dois anos. - disse ela, me olhando. - Mas agora tudo mudou. Apesar de tudo isso que ele faz, eu já me conformei.

– Que pena, você bonita demais para isso. - eu disse e Sakura continuava sorrindo.

Percebi que ao invés dela evitar os meus elogios, ela estava gostando de ouvi-los. E o papo continuou.

– Quando eu era solteira eu adorava sair, sair para festas, baladas, essas coisas. - disse ela. - Você tem sorte de ainda ser solteiro. É uma época boa de nossas vidas. Época de transar pra valer, e não tem nada melhor que isso. Mas como tudo não dura para sempre, o tempo passa e as coisas mudam, como a minha mudou.

Eu quase não podia acreditar, já que nunca tinha tido um papo nesse nível de intimidade com ela, nem esperava por isso. A essa altura eu não conseguia parar de olhar para os seus seios e o contorno de suas pernas com um tesão imenso. Eu nem me tocava que estava de pau duro bem visível na minha calça.

– Você não precisa deixar todas essas coisas boas para trás. - falei para ela. - Eu acho que com esse seu corpão, desistir de uma boa trepada é um crime.

Na mesma hora, ela sorriu de um jeito muito malicioso, e, num movimento bem rápido, com a palma da mão ela acariciou a cabeça do meu pau sobre a calça.

– É, eu percebi isso. - disse ela suavemente. E em seguida ela pegou sua bebida e saiu indo para onde estavam os outros.

Eu estava tão surpreso que não sabia como agir. Não só Sakura nunca tinha falado essas coisas comigo, como não tinha chegado nem perto de fazer aquilo. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava brincando ou o que a tinha levado aquilo. Esperei um pouco e fui para a sala. Vi ela conversando com outras pessoas normalmente como antes. Eu queria chegar perto, mas sem que percebessem - afinal de contas o marido estava lá-, além de um monte de outros conhecidos. A vontade que eu tinha era de levá-la a algum lugar e comer aquele tesão de mulher gostosa pra caralho. Pois o fato de ver alguém como ela toda educada e correta, capaz de tamanha sacanagem tinha me excitado ao máximo. Apesar disso, não consegui me aproximar dela e fui sentar numa mesa da sala, onde logo outras pessoas se juntaram e começaram a conversar.

Depois de um tempo, ela de repente se sentou perto de mim, com aquele mesmo sorriso safado, e se juntou à conversa. De tempo em tempo quando ela falava algo, apoiava uma mão na minha perna, mas o fazia casualmente, por debaixo da mesa, sem que ninguém percebesse, já que estávamos sentados bem perto um do outro. Eu que já não aguentava de tesão e achava que ela estava querendo me excitar mais, só de sacanagem. Imitei o seu gesto e coloquei a mão nas coxas dela de leve, por alguns segundos. Ela foi retribuindo, acariciando mais e passando a mão por dentro de minha perna. Eu também não ficava atrás, ia cada vez mais fundo por dentro da coxa dela, sentindo como a pele dela também queimava de tesão por baixo do jeans. Sem vacilar, na terceira vez, ela foi da minha perna, direto para o meu saco, acariciando levemente e logo segurando meu pau duro com sua mão.

Eu estava mais surpreso ainda do que antes. Não só ela estava com o meu pau na sua mão por debaixo da mesa onde havia um monte de conhecidos conversando, como o seu marido estava perto dali, com outro grupo de pé, contando outra piada sem graça. Eu esperei uma pausa na conversa e pedi licença pra ir pegar outra bebida, já que estava começando a suar e não conseguia prestar atenção em ninguém.

Fiquei esperando na cozinha para ver se Sakura apareceria pra me explicar o que estava rolando, apesar de que eu queria mais, era sair daquela festa e levá-la para algum canto onde aquela putaria pudesse rolar solta. Fiquei enrolando na cozinha e ela apareceu em pouco tempo com aquele sorriso permanente no rosto.

– O que irá acontecer se nós fossemos algum lugar? - fui logo perguntando quando ficamos sozinhos. - Eu quero muito saber o que está rolando?

Ela olhou pra mim como se não soubesse do que eu estava falando.

– Eu só te acho um cara muito agradável. - disse ela. - Eu só estava lhe retribuindo os seus elogios. Não está rolando nada.

Eu não estava entendendo absolutamente nada e perguntei:

– Já que diz que não está rolando nada, o que foi aquilo na sala por debaixo da mesa?

– Aquilo não é nada. Eu não sou mulher na posição de fazer nada acontecer. Aquilo apenas só foi um elogio retribuído, nós mal nos conhecemos. - disse ela calmamente.

Eu me sentia meio contrariado, mas nós estávamos numa festa e resolvi manter a calma e fazer o jogo dela.

– É uma pena. - falei. - Eu poderia te mostrar o que é realmente bom.

Ela deu uma risada, achando graça do meu comentário e disse num tom de zombaria:

– Apesar de temos a mesma idade, eu tenho muita mais experiência que você. Tenho muito que lhe ensinar nesse assunto.

Percebi que a essa altura da festa, a altas horas e com a bebida, meu comentário tinha surtido efeito em Sakura.

– Eu duvido que você tenha mais experiência que eu. - disse a provocando enquanto olhar seguia pro seu marido, duvidando que ela não tivesse essa experiência toda.

Ela me olhou irritada e foi a minha vez de sorrir maliciosamente para ela. Eu sabia que o tesão dela era tão grande quanto o meu. Ela não queria discutir, pois havia gente conversando perto da cozinha.

– Você é apenas um garotão solteiro que não sabe de nada comparado a mim, que sou casada. - disse ela baixinho para ninguém ouvir.

Sem perder a calma, devolvi:

– Duvido muito que você tenha, seu jeito é de esposa certinha que não sabe o que fazer na cama.

Ela só se conteve porque não queria levantar a voz.

Muito contrariada, ela ficou em silêncio uns minutos. Em seguida pegou sua bebida e saiu apressadamente, mas em vez de ir para a sala, ela foi para um quarto que estava ao fundo de um corredor onde havia um quarto com uma cama e um banheiro que as mulheres da festa estavam usando, pois havia mais privacidade. Eu imaginei que ela fosse ao banheiro, mas como demorava a sair, passei a ficar preocupado, pois se ela realmente estivesse chateada eu poderia me meter em sérios problemas.

Esperei um momento em que estivesse sozinho pra não dar na vista e fui para o corredor. Abri a porta, mas o quarto estava escuro e não podia ver nada. Comecei a me dirigir para a porta do banheiro quando senti as mãos de Sakura na minha cintura. Ela me levou até a beirada da cama e me fez sentar.

– Você se acha o bonzão, né? Pois você não sabe de nada, seu safado, presta atenção! - disse ela, e então, ela abriu meu zíper e abaixou a minha calça, segurando o meu pau rígido na sua mão.

Logo senti os lábios de Sakura abocanhando o meu pênis inteiro. Nem em meus sonhos poderia imaginar o sucesso que minha conversa na cozinha com Sakura iria chegar. Eu estava no céu com a boca quente e úmida de Sakura cobrindo meu pau num vai-e-vem, com um vigor que eu não esperava. Eu estava vendo, para minha felicidade, que ela era mesmo experiente, no boquete que estava me pagando. Ela nem parava para descansar, concentrada em sugar o meu pinto com vontade. Fui deitando devagar na cama, fechando os olhos e sentindo um calor que se espalhava pelas minhas pernas.

_Que beleza de boquete, Sakura,_ eu pensei, Nem conseguia falar de tanto tesão. Ouvia o meu chefe na sala rindo bestamente - de tão embriagado que estava-, de alguma outra piada imbecil enquanto eu sentia a língua de sua mulher passeando momentaneamente no meu saco e subindo pelo talo do meu pau em direção a cabeça, onde sua boca cobriria o meu pênis novamente para voltar a chupar. Apesar de eu ter apenas dito aquilo para provocá-la, eu tinha de admitir, que ela estava certa. Ela tinha uma experiência incrível como aquela demonstração no meu pau, provara. Ela tinha parado e agora estava sobre mim.

– E agora o que você tem a me dizer? - ela me perguntou com um olhar fervendo de excitação. – Pois você não viu nada, ainda!

Eu a ajudei a desabotoar sua camisa e apertei logo seus seios bem formados debaixo do sutiã de renda preto, sem falar nada. Livrei-me do sutiã e coloquei a boca nos bicos redondos e durinhos de Sakura, beijando, mordendo e sentindo o cheiro e o calor de excitação do corpo dela. Eu tinha os seus peitos no meu rosto e passava a mão pelas suas costas sentindo sua pele macia e segurando suas nádegas firmes. Eu não estava me importando com as pessoas na festa, o que eu queria, era comer aquela gostosa como ela merecia ser comida.

Tirei-lhe a sua camisa e a coloquei de quatro na beirada da cama, indo ao delírio com a visão do seu cabelo rosado cumprido, suas costas branquinhas e uma bunda alucinante naquele jeans apertado. Fui beijando o seu pescoço, e acariciando suas costas e aquela bunda me chamando. Abaixei-lhe a calça até os joelhos, vendo que ela era aquilo que eu tinha imaginado; um bundão firme e abundante, coberto por uma calcinha preta bem pequena e cavada. Beijei-lhe as nádegas, sentindo o cheiro de fêmea excitada e só pensando em _meter _naquela buceta molhada. Quando baixei a calcinha também até os joelhos, ela me avisou:

– Você acha que só porque tem o pau grande e grosso, vai me satisfazer? Pois acho bom você me fuder como se deve, seu pilantra. Quero ver se você é bom como diz ou não!

Ouvir Sakura dizendo tais sacanagens, não me contive.

– Vou te comer como uma cadela, sua gostosa. Abre bem essa buceta que eu vou te fuder todinha! - falei dando um tapa em sua bunda gostosa. – Vou te deixar arrombada com a força do meu pau.

– Espero que cumpra as suas palavras. – ela disse safada. Porra. Nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher tão depravada como Sakura. Sentia meu pau latejar.

Então afastei bem suas pernas e com os polegares, arregacei a sua buceta e fui metendo o meu pau já dolorido de tanta vontade de fuder. Não quis saber de ir devagar e meti com força e brutalidade, arregaçando mais ainda a buceta de Sakura. Também não esperei ela se acostumar com o tamanho do meu pênis, enfiei até o talo várias vezes e fui logo estocando aquela buceta com mais tesão ainda, espalhando-se pelas minhas pernas. Tinha que me segurar firme nas suas nádegas, pois estava fazendo sua bunda tremer a cada rápida estocada naquele tesão de traseiro. Ela mal continha os gemidos e como desculpa dizia:

– Você tem sorte de ter esse pau grosso, seu puto!

– Eu sei usar o meu pau em você, sua cachorra, é por isso que você esta gostando! - respondi.

Eu não parava de socar sua bucetinha já ardendo com o vai-e-vem, e o tesão daquela foda intensa. Nesse momento, alguém bateu à porta, que por sorte estava trancada por dentro.

– Sakura, você esta ai meu bem? - era o Sasori, totalmente bêbado.

Eu parei na hora e, rapidamente, ela se virou para a porta e falou sem vacilar, com a voz bem calma:

– Estou no banheiro, amor, já vou sair. - logo, olhou para mim, e bem baixinho ordenou: - Continua me fudendo assim, quero que você me faça gozar como uma cadela no cio!

E eu não pensei duas vezes, recomecei com vigor, acelerando o ritmo mais ainda, enquanto lá fora o marido voltava para a festa, sem perceber o barulho da cama balançado contra a parede e da minha pele voltando a estalar nas nádegas de Sakura - sem imaginar que a buceta de sua mulher tinha mudado de dono faz tempo.

Sakura também não se fazia de rogada, tomava cada estocada com pequenos gemidos de vez em quando, e pedia mais e mais. Fui subindo a intensidade até sentir ela gozando. Nessa hora eu nem me importava com seu marido - e meu chefe -, a festa, ou caralho a quatro quem fosse. Gemia com a boca bem aberta e eu decidi liberar todo o tesão acumulado durante a festa, num gozo muito forte. Senti como enchia de porra a bucetinha de Sakura que ainda aproveitava o gozo ao máximo. Eu mal me recuperara e Sakura já tinha se livrado do resto de suas roupas e ficado inteiramente nua, puxando-me para a cama e fazendo com que me deitasse de costas.

Ela subiu por cima e foi sentando no meu pau ainda duro que a essa altura se encaixava perfeitamente naquela buceta que acabara de esfolar com tesão incrível. Era evidente que Sakura era uma mulher que gostava de uma sacanagem bem feita e não ia parar tão cedo.

– É, gostei do seu pau, quero ver se ele aguenta me fuder mais uma vez! - disse ela safada, e começou a cavalgar no meu piru com a mesma vontade com que eu acabara de comê-la.

Ela puxava sua cintura contra mim, socando o meu pau bem fundo dentro dela. Eu estava delirando, me segurando nas suas coxas firmes e suaves, puxando a sua bunda no ritmo da trepada.

_Que potranca de mulher!_

Dava até vontade de chegar na sala e parabenizar Sasori por ter uma esposa tão fogosa. Sakura não demorou a gozar pela segunda vez, já que estava muito excitada. Eu não estava longe mais ainda não tinha gozado; do qual Sakura tomou conta do meu pau bem rápido. Ela se levantou e com o conhecido sorriso sacana ela disse:

– Vem gozar, vem?

Eu me sentei na beirada da cama mais uma vez e ela colocou a sua experiente boca no meu pau outra vez, engolindo-o até o talo. Sua língua massageando cada centímetro, enquanto com uma das mãos ela acariciava meu saco, pronto pra explodir. Nesse momento, bateram na porta outra vez.

– Sakura, acaba logo que a gente vai embora! - disse Sasori do outro lado da porta, com a mesma voz bêbada.

Sakura fez uma pausa e disse:

– Tô saindo, querido, só um segundo.

E, e em seguida ela faz o meu pau sumir nos seus lábios outra vez. O cara mal sabia que o segundo a que ela se referia, era pra que sua esposa tesuda, ajoelhada na minha frente e totalmente nua, tomasse o meu segundo gozo inteiro em sua boca. Os fluidos de porra desciam na lateral de sua boca, mas ela passou a língua e o dedo para depois engoli-los. E assim foi, enquanto o otário do meu chefe a esperava lá fora, eu enchi a boca deliciosa de Sakura de porra em mais um tesão de gozo.

Depois de seu trabalho ela se arrumou e se vestiu imediatamente e nos despedimos antes de abrir a porta.

– Eu aprendi muito com a sua lição, obrigado pela sua generosidade. - eu disse sorrindo e satisfeito com a foda maravilhosa que tive agora a pouco.

– É, realmente te subestimei. Obrigada pela festa, guarde isto pra você, e não se esquecer de mim. - disse ela sorrindo safada enquanto colocava algo no bolso da minha calça, sem antes dar uma ultima acariciada no meu pau.

Eu aproveitei a chance para passar a mão naquela bunda pela última vez, enquanto ela abria a porta e saía. Decidi esperar um pouco, antes de fazer o mesmo e aproveitei pra ver o que ela tinha me dado. Pra minha surpresa, era a calcinha preta que ela estava usando.

Guardei novamente achando que era uma boa lembrança, mas que era difícil esquecer aquela noite de pura e gostosa putaria na qual comi a gostosa da Sakura sem piedade. Perguntei-me se o meu chefe iria perceber que sua mulher tinha voltado daquela festa sem a calcinha e com a buceta esfolada de tanto sentar no meu pau. Pelo menos aquela mulher ainda saberia o que era uma boa trepada, por um bom tempo.

**_Fim._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Gostaram? Espero suas opiniões e nos vemos em por a.  
Beijos *^_^*


End file.
